Attack
What is Attacking and How do you do it? First, exit out to the world map and click on the castle you would like to attack. Next, select the option that looks like a bullseye. The attack window will open up and you can select which units you would like to use to attack. There is also an auto-fill button that fills all flanks with soldiers and tools. If you have spied on the castle, the game will automatically fill in your most useful units and tools. You can also do a preset wave using the hero's stats as well. Attack Waves The number of waves you have is determined by your current Level. (L1-12 have 1 wave, L13-36? have 2 waves, L37?-L50 have 3 waves, and L51+ have 4 waves, and legendary players could have up to 6 waves with the Hall of Legends.) The Attacking Menu Presets It is possible to make the game save where you placed specific tools and units so you can use the same configuration next time you attack. This is done using the one of any preset you purchase and can be updated or used at any time. Alliance Members, Pacts and NAA's You cannot attack your own alliance members (obviously). You also are unable to attack members of alliances you have pacts and non-aggression agreements with. However, ironically you can still sabotage, send plague doctors and shadow attack against your fellow alliance members. Types of Attacks When an attack is incoming, a red horn will appear on the top left side of your screen with a timer next to it. This timer indicates the time left before the attack arrives, and how much time you have to prepare defenses, train units, and for alliance members to support you. While an attack is approaching you will see a red arrow directed to the attacker's target from the attacker's castle. If the horn is blue rather than red, it means an attack on an alliance member. You must support defenses in the timer's time limit or else the support won't arrive on time, or just ignore it if you can't get there in time. If the horn is turquoise it means an attack on your alliance city. This no longer exists. Types of Castles These are all the types of castles you can attack; Robber Barons Robber baron level up as you attack them. There are tons of them on the map. They are the easiest NPC's in the game. The Robber Baron King Outposts You gain the power to attack/capture outposts when you reach level 13 and build the estate. Unoccupied outposts are uncommon in the central core of The Great Empire, but more plentiful in the hinterlands. They are harder than Robber Baron but easier than castle lords. You will earn a lot of XP and if you happen to capture it you will basically have another castle. They take a long time to travel to even if they are close to you. However, attacking, or attempting to capture an occupied outpost is an easy way to start a war and get into some deep trouble. Only attempt this if the player has been in ruins for a considerable amount of time or if you are trading outposts with someone. Other Players These are real people that control their own castle. The difficulty of these can vary depending on the player's skill and level. If you attack them there is a chance that they will retaliate. Foreign Castles/Bloodcrows Foreign Castles only appear on the world map during "The War of the Realms"/"Bloodcrow" events. Foreign Castles/Bloodcrows are always 50 travel units away, regardless of where they appear on the map. Note: if you are under "Protection Mode" you risk losing this if you decide to attack. Shapeshifters Shapeshifters are castles that appear in the shapeshifter event, you can attack them and earn Shapeshifter Charms here. You can also use hardcore more to increase your Shapeshifter Charms as well, but at the cost of losing troops. Like the Foreign Castles/Bloodcrows, they may also attack you, but if the hardcore mode is not turned on, you will not lose any troops. Shapeshifters are the furthest away from a player - 150 travel units away - or triple the amount a Foreign Castles/Bloodcrow is. Nomads During the Nomad event, which lasts for a short period of time ranging from 2 to 4 days, four nomad tents will appear outside the main castle in the Great Empire. Nomads are NPC's (Non-Player Characters) and level up as you attack them, increasing their defense capabilities. Nomads will always be 2 travel units away, regardless of where they appear on the map. Successful attacks on Nomads will supply you with Khan tablets, which you can exchange for various items, as well as plentiful amounts of resources, food, and coins. Some attacks also provide an equipment piece or gem. You gain experience points with each battle. These attacks do not provide you with glory or honor. These are also a great source for quick coins as they can give up to about 25k coins per attack when reached up to the maximum level for level 70s. There is also a Khan camp that you can attack and enrage it to attack your castle, and earn even more coins, and also earn khan medals as well. Samurai The Samurai event is similar to Robber Barons and Nomads, Samurai is an NPC (Non-Player Character) castle, and levels up as you attack them. Samurai castles are always 2 travel units away, like nomads, regardless of where they appear on the map. Category:Goodgame Empire Category:Guides